Farty Farting Farters Fart Farts
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: From Princess Peach to Princess Daisy to Toadette to the next, farty farting farters farting farts for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Peach farted loudly as she sighed of relief, giggling as she was in Seaside Hill, her fart gas puffing up the back of her pink jeans, which were perhaps the most sexy looking pink jeans ever, which emphasized how sexy her royal butt looked clad in these jeans, with the farty Princess wearing a lighter pink t-shirt to match.

"Oh, Princess Daisy was right! These jeans are so comfy, and gosh how I love farting in them!"

"Oh great. Where's the rest of the fart circus?" Waluigi groaned, being at his taco stand. "And they better not have any circus afros."

Meanwhile Daisy and Toadette were eating tacos nearby, with Daisy wearing the same attire as Peach, but in Orange, ripping loud, brassy farts of her own.

Daisy fanned away Peach's farts. "Woo Peach you are rocking those jeans! And stinking them up just like me!" Daisy laughed as she fanned her tuba pitch farting butt.

"Got that right! I'm the queen of farts! So I invented farting in sexy jeans!" Peach stated as she did several sexy poses in her pink jeans, which showed off her perfectly shaped butt, which was unleashing strong bouts of farts that were blowing away some of the trees in Seaside Hill. All of the other customers were either aroused or disgusted by this.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, Tootstool!" Daisy snickered as she began farting alongside her, both princesses showing off their sexy farting butts in their sexy tight jeans.

"Keep that up, you gassy ladies. Just keep it up." Waluigi stated, speaking for the fact that the two gassy princesses were attracting business for him.

"Ohhhhh..." Toadette moaned, enjoying the sight of the two princesses pooting up a stinky fart storm in their jeans, feeling the urge to wet herself. "I...I..."

"You love this, don't you, Dette?" Waluigi snickered. "Yeah. You love farting, and you have a fart fetish since you hang out with Daisy a lot, and seeing Pootstool poot it up makes it better for you." Waluigi teased.

"Oh shut up, Wally!" Toadette blushed madly, wetting herself in arousal. "Great, now I need a diaper change..." Toadette groaned, feeling like she could also poop herself from arousal at any second as Peach and Daisy would continue to brass it up for the rest of the day as Toadette began pushing out high pitched poots of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Peach and Toadette were both in Peach's room, kissing each other and letting out out trombone like farts, with Peach's farts sounding brassier than Toadette's.

"Oh Peachy….witnessing you fart makes me wanna soil my diaper so badly!" Toadette gleefully admitted as she started wetting herself, her farts sounding more wet as a brown stain appeared on the back of her diaper.

"Oooh that is such an over informative thing to say!" Peach giggled.

"I know, but unlike all those generic Toads out there who are turned on by us doing fetishy things, I'm so comfortable doing it around you! I just love farting so much!" Then Toadette ripped a bassy fart that caused her diaper to expand, much to both their surprise. "Oooh, but like Amy Rose, even I have limits!"

"Don't we all!" Peach giggled as she patted the back of Toadette's diaper. "You're so lovely when you soil yourself with your farts!"

"You too!" Toadette giggled as she resumed kissing Peach, the two of them releasing such a storm of farts that several generic Toads all across the Mushroom Kingdom could hear it.

"Peeyew! I don't have a nose and god I can smell our smelly love!" Toadette stated as she fanned the air, as did Peach."

"Right there with you sistah! Phew!" Peach laughed as she plugged her nose for a few seconds. "Hey, if you take off your diaper, and I change my dirty pink panties, this isn't all your getting!"

Toadette blushed as her eyes lit up. "Oooh! Can't wait! My body is ready!" Toadette's butt suddenly released such a brassy fart that she ended up pooping herself, much to her shock. "Oh, heh heh, almost ready!"

"Goddamn, 'dette!" Peach gasped, putting down Toadette, whose diaper began smelling worse than her own farts. "Lucky for you, I'd be more than happy to change you!"

Toadette's eyes lit up with excitement, feeling touched by Peach's words. "Really? No ones ever offered me that before! Not even Toad! Or any Toad for that matter!"

Peach smiled and picked up Toadette. "Oh, like I said, I'd love to!" Peach then kissed Toadette again, the two of them in silent bliss as Peach walked to the bathroom, the two of them ripping more stinky farts along the way.


End file.
